


Satisfying Enough

by nicolai



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Consensual Kink, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, M/M, No Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: Akira's restless at night and calls Ryuji over to help. It doesn't exactly work out how he planned.





	Satisfying Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Another birthday present for my wife. This turned out a bit awkward and not really how I thought, but it is what it is. Hope you like it.

[text]: can you come over

Akira fiddled with his phone, sliding it between his fingers as he waited for a response. He knew it was late, and Ryuji should be asleep, though it was fairly likely he wasn’t, but he couldn’t sleep and he’d like some company. Morgana was very emphatically sleeping and wasn’t really able to help with what he wanted anyway, having a cat form. 

[text] yeah. something wrong?  
[text] no. Just come over.   
[text] k

He went down into the cafe to wait for him, so he’d be able to open the door immediately. While he waited, he let his mind wander through fantasies of what he wanted to do together. The last time had been fun, but he was thinking he wanted to increase the sexual violence in particular. And maybe have slightly less visible bruises, Anne, at least, might wonder why he’d gotten in another random fight so soon. His thoughts drifted to imagining being tied up, hands behind his back, attached to his ankles and Ryuji hitting his hard cock, then flipping him over and-

Motion outside the cafe caught his attention and he stepped forward to let Ryuji inside. 

“Hey,” he smiled at Akira, “What’s up? Just couldn’t sleep or…?” he looked down, “Oh! Okay!”

Akira followed his gaze and blushed slightly, he’d gotten hard without really noticing. Oh well, it was a good time for it. 

“I want you to hurt me.”

“Oh, sure. Like last time?” 

“Sort of. But less my face. More sex focused. And I want you to fuck me.”

Ryuji’s face turned a deep crimson, “Some of the stuff you can say without being embarrassed should count as a superpower, god. Okay, that sounds good. I bet I can do that.”

“Good,” Akira turned to walk upstairs. 

“What if we did it down here?” Ryuji asked, gesturing behind the counter; his mischievous grin broadcasting at least a slight interest kinky locations. 

“Sojiro would kick my ass?” 

“You’d like it though, wouldn’t you?” Ryuji chuckled. 

“He might actually kick me out though,” Akira shrugged, moving back to Ryuji’s side, “But he doesn’t have to know.”

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji’s enthusiasm expressed itself with vigorous fist pumping before pulling Akira to the floor behind the counter, “So, can I make you blow me too? That sounds fun!” 

Akira nodded his consent, happy enough to do it. Making Ryuji cum would definitely contribute to this being worth his while and being made to do it was good for the aesthetic. 

“Any other specifics you want?” Ryuji asked, rolling up the sleeves on his jacket; Akira was pleased to see that he seemed more comfortable and decisive this time, that was reassuring that the last time had actually gone as well as he’d thought. 

“I want you to, like, hit my cock and stuff,” he felt a slight blush warm his cheeks, “That’s what I was thinking about.” 

“Great. You ready?” 

Another nod. 

Ryuji all but pounced on him, excited to get started. He’d done some thinking about indulging Akira’s kinks and thought it would work well as a medium to indulge his desire to really let loose on some of his energy. 

He forced Akira’s pajama pants down, unnecessarily roughly, as the elastic gave way easily, and left them around his ankles. He knelt on the bunched fabric, trapping his legs down against the floor on either side of his own. It wasn’t secure bondage, by any means, but uncoordinated kicking wouldn’t get him anywhere, so it would suffice for the purpose. Akira lied back against the tile and watched him, interested to see exactly what he’d do. Being pushed around and exposed had gotten him even more ready, and he’d be leaking soon, if things continued quickly. 

Ryuji slapped the side of his cock experimentally. He wasn’t sure how much force he should use, both because he wasn’t positive how hard he’d like it, and also, the mechanics were a little awkward. His cock might be stiff, but it wasn’t immobile, and too much force would knock them both to the side. The first stroke was gentle, but reddening, and Akira gasped slightly, the practical reality of the pain bringing him back to earth, as it was so good at doing. 

The reaction was encouraging and Ryuji tried again, the other side with his other hand, a bit harder this time. He watched Akira’s erection move with the force, then bob in place for a moment, as the skin grew redder. This felt interesting, but not really sexy. It was a bit too reminiscent of a cat batting at a toy to get him off, even though feeling in control was pretty fun. 

He suspected his thoughts must have played over his face because Akira looked more closely at him and asked “Not fun?” 

He blushed, “I feel a little silly.” 

“You can do it differently, if you want?” Akira shrugged, he wasn’t attached to any particular method. He settled back to relax as Ryuji worked out the problem- not having to make the decisions was another fun part of this. 

Ryuji sat back on his heels to think it over for a second. Something closer would help, and maybe less mild than slapping? He was sure it hurt, but it still seemed silly. His gaze fell on a wooden spoon on the side of the counter and he reached for it. They already had to clean up, so a dish shouldn’t make things that much worse. 

He moved up to be kneeling between Akira’s thighs and took his cock in his hand, then brought the spoon down on it quite hard with with other. 

Akira’s eyes flew open and his abdominal muscles stood out in sharp relief as he slightly curled, a ragged shout tearing from his throat, “Ah!!”

Ryuji chuckled, “That got your attention, huh?” 

Akira ground his teeth and whined a response. 

Angling the force down made it feel less silly, as well as the tool helping, and he started smacking Akira repeatedly. He watched his friend’s cock redden, turn darker, and start to swell. Precum leaked from the tip and onto his hand. He struck him with the spoon again, nearly as hard as he could. 

Akira let out a sharp yelp, and tried to twist away, despite his best efforts to lay still. It was getting overwhelming, but he still liked it so much. 

“Clean this off!” Ryuji shoved his hand at Akira’s mouth. He thought he’d seen something like this in a porn once and it was definitely an expression on control. He wasn’t sure if he liked it either, but how would he ever figure out which types of things he enjoyed if he didn’t experiment a little. 

Akira was surprised, but didn’t object. He took Ryuji’s hand in his and carefully licked off the precum. Tasting himself like that was kind of embarrassing, so it added to the aesthetic. Ryuji let him continue this without interference and watched the bruises starting to form on his penis. He wondered if he’d done too much- he’d certainly be sore for a few days. 

“Okay, come on!” he grabbed Akira’s hair and hauled him forward and up. The positioning was awkward as his legs were still tangled in his pants, but they managed to get him kneeling after a moment’s finagalling. 

Ryuji slipped his own pants down to his knees and pulled his cock free. He palmed it and squeezed to get it fully hard, not a difficult task, especially with a blowjob on the immediate horizon. Then he grabbed Akira’s hair again and yanked him down. 

“Blow me!” Ryuji’s tone was less consistently aggressive than last time, but it was enough to tighten Akira’s stomach and force a soft moan from his lips.

He obeyed. He opened his mouth and slid Ryuji’s dick inside. He wasn’t the most confident in how to proceed, but he also wasn’t responsible for making the decision, so it didn’t particularly matter. Even now that the slapping had stopped for the moment, his aching dick was taking a lot of his mental focus. It hurt so much and he couldn’t tell if the continued swelling was from bruising or just getting harder, but it was agony. A stray tear slipped down onto Ryuji’s thigh. 

“Aw, was that too much for you?” Ryuji chuckled, looking down and scanning Akira’s face for sign that he actually wanted to stop. “We’re just getting started and it’s gonna be a lot worse if you don’t use that pretty mouth properly!” 

Akira began giving Ryuji’s dick more of his attention, sliding it repeatedly past his lips and licking at the head. Ryuji started thrusting into his mouth, controlling the tempo and depth. 

“Alright, lay back!” he demanded, pulling away and shoving Akira’s shoulders so that he could just let himself fall. 

Ryuji grabbed Akira’s pants and tossed them to the side so that they’d be out of the way. Then he pulled his legs up over his shoulders and lined himself up. They hadn’t done any preparation, but Akira wanted it to hurt, and he was plenty wet, so he figured it would be okay. He shoved himself inside and was surprised by how much the friction burned. It wasn’t intolerable, but it was far more intense than expected. 

Akira wondered if anything had torn. He didn’t think so. He didn’t feel like there was blood. But the pain was definitely worrisome. More tears gathered in his eyes and he tried to stifle a noise halfway between a ragged moan and a scream. When Ryuji reached for his dick and gave it a squeeze as he started pumping in and out, he gave in to open crying. 

“Whoa, uh, you alright?” Ryuji paused, freezing in place. 

Akira nodded through his sobbing, pressing back against him to encourage him to keep moving. Despite the pain, or because of it, he was reveling in the helplessness of the situation. Ryuji nodded back and resumed fucking him, trying not to be concerned with the crying. It was a bit unnatural to him to hurt a friend anyway, but to be actively making him cry, and continuing, that was a little hard on his emotions. Akira wanted it though and it was a neat experience to not have to care that he was causing this. 

He jacked Akira off enthusiastically while he thrust in and out of him. Akira came quickly, writhing around him and choking on sobs. He was confused at why he couldn’t stop crying, but accepted that maybe that had been part of what he needed out of this the whole time. After he came, Ryuji pulled out and put his arm around him, rubbing his back while he finished himself off with his hand. This didn’t exactly work out as planned, but it was still satisfying enough.


End file.
